Crônicas de Midgard
by niiizu
Summary: Mileven, leve DustinxMax e Byclair. Se passa no universo de Ragnarok Online (saudades, 2005). Mike sempre quis uma aventura pra chamar de sua. Uma garota misteriosa e uma missão quase impossível o levarão até ela.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stranger Things e Ragnarok Online não me pertencem.

N/A: Olá! mais uma fic longa por aqui! Dessa vez resolvi unir duas coisas que amo muuuito na vida e fiz essa UA de Ragnarok com os personagens de Stranger Things, baseada na fala do Mike pra Max, na segunda temporada, sobre como ele é o paladino do grupo, Will é o clérigo, El é a maga e tals. Sei que ele se refere a D&D, mas quem liga?

Me baseei no universo de Ragnarok Online pra escrever, mas fiz algumas alterações. Todos os personagens são de classe 2-2 (que vai até o lvl 99 de base, antes de virar transclasse). Não sei personagens nesse nível poderiam fazer as coisas que eles fazem aqui, então vamos relevar isso pelo bem da história, ok? Como me baseei nos 2-2, o nome de algumas classes é diferente do que o Mike fala na série.

Já tenho o final planejado e estou escrevendo aos poucos, mas tenho vários capítulos prontos. Se eu demorar pra postar, pode cobrar que deve ser preguiça minha mesmo. Pretendo postar uma vez a cada duas semanas, mais ou menos. A classificação foi colocada mais por garantia do que pela presença de cenas mais pesadas.

Eu juro que procurei um título de história de aventura que não fosse muito bobinho, mas como eles andam por Midgard inteira, achei que valia a referência a Nárnia. Se fosse pra escolher um subtítulo, seria "O Dragão, o Diadema e o Pesadelo". As referências a Nárnia terminam aqui.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Crônicas de Midgard**

* * *

Mileven, leve DustinxMax e Byclair. Mike sempre quis uma aventura pra chamar de sua. Uma garota misteriosa e uma missão quase impossível o levarão até ela.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

A claridade já entrava pelas cortinas puídas do alojamento, mas Wheeler estava acostumado a ela. Foi o trompete de Smith que o acordou, como fazia todas as manhãs desde os seus dez anos.

O alojamento era simples e os móveis e objetos eram gastos. Os templários deveriam aprender a viver com pouco, para aguentar as batalhas com resiliência e fé em Odin. Wheeler sabia toda a teoria muito bem, e a prática também. Ele desceu as escadas do beliche em direção aos armários para pegar seus pertences e entrou no banheiro que dividia com toda a ala leste do quartel. Os espelhos eram pequenos, mas mostravam seus ombros estreitos e finos. Dez anos de treinamento, carregando a pesada armadura nos ombros o dia inteiro e a espada na cintura, e seus músculos não haviam desenvolvido como os de todo o resto do quartel.

Mas havia um motivo para sua estrutura pequena. Aos sete anos as crianças mais afortunadas das principais cidades de Rune Midgard eram selecionadas de acordo com seu porte, seus interesses e seu histórico familiar para treinar para as profissões que teriam no futuro. O pai de Wheeler trabalhava na Igreja de Prontera, levando o pequeno Michael ao treinamento para Noviços. E embora ele fosse muito dedicado aos outros, prestativo e tivesse feito uma grande amizade com Will Byers, seu futuro não era entre os corredores frios do Seminário. Ele gostava de ver os Cavaleiros e Templários com seus Pecos gigantescos andando pela cidade, contando suas histórias nas tavernas da cidade a quem tivesse prazer de ouvir (como Michael). Além disso, seu avô materno havia sido um Cavaleiro, o que lhe deu mais pontos para ser aceito na Ordem.

Por isso, com a ajuda do Sumo Sacerdote, foi transferido para o treinamento dos Templários aos dez anos, três anos mais velho do que o resto dos meninos. Mesmo assim ele se esforçou ao máximo, estudando durante as guardas e treinando durante o horário de jantar, chegando apenas cinco minutos antes do tempo limite para fazer seu prato e comer. Ele acordava mais cedo e dormia mais tarde, às vezes tão cansado que desmaiava de sono no beliche antes de ir tomar banho. Com o seu treinamento duro, os chefes da Ordem foram obrigados a trocar Wheeler de turma várias vezes, pois ele se tornava muito avançado para o que os colegas estavam aprendendo. Foi apenas quando conseguiu se juntar aos garotos da sua idade que ele se deu o direito de relaxar um pouco, embora não muito.

Todos os chefes da Ordem dos Templários de Rune Midgard lamentaram quando o jovem Wheeler terminou seu treinamento e não quis continuar no alojamento. Ele adorava a rotina e os exercícios, mas queria ser como os homens que admirava na infância. Queria ser um aventureiro. Portanto aquele dia, o dia de condecoração dos mais jovens Templários da Ordem, era também o seu último dia no alojamento.

* * *

\- Boa tarde. Foi daqui que chamaram a guarda? – Perguntou Mike a uma senhora baixinha detrás de um balcão de um mercadinho de bairro.

\- Boa tarde. Foi, sim senhor. Hoje cedo eu vim abrir a loja e tinha um ladrão! O senhor acredita? Um menino magrelo, com uniforme de Mago ou Bruxo, nunca sei a diferença; pegou todos os waffles que tinham ficado de ontem e saiu correndo quando eu vi. Acredita que o pestinha chegou a me congelar e passou do meu lado? Eu estava ali, olha – apontou para a entrada da loja, ao lado de vasos de cerâmica gigantescos com produtos. Havia uma mancha no chão de madeira, provavelmente água do congelamento derretida.

Mike suspirou. O chefe da Ordem havia falado com a guarda da cidade e ele conseguiu um emprego, mas cada caso bobo que lhe aparecia lhe dava mais vontade de sair correndo de Prontera para, literalmente, qualquer lugar.

\- A senhora se lembra de como ele era? Fisicamente?

\- Claro! Era magricelinha, como eu já falei, né. Tinha o cabelo escuro. Meu neto Charlie tinha o cabelo cortado igualzinho o dele, mas só quando era bem novinho, hoje em dia...

\- Só isso? – Interrompeu. Mike não se importava em ouvir conversas de idosos, mas nesse momento ele estava bem entediado e em horário de serviço.

\- Só? O que mais eu poderia saber? Tudo aconteceu em menos de um minuto e o senhor sabe como é, nessa idade a gente vai ficando cada vez mais cega! Sabe que a minha vizinha, a senhora Wright...

\- Senhora – chamou a atenção - Ele pegou mais alguma coisa?

\- Não que eu tenha percebido. Pestinha! Não acredito que ele arruinou meu chão de madeira, além de tudo! Essa venda era do meu pai, esse chão é daquela época e não houve um acidente que estragasse esse chão até agora! Pobre papai, deve estar se revirando no túmulo...

\- Senhora. Eu vou averiguar a situação e se tiver alguma novidade volto para avisar. Tudo bem? Boa tarde, com licença.

Mike andou alguns metros e suspirou quando se afastou da loja. Mais essa agora. Os magos de Rune Midgard poderiam trabalhar em mil coisas diferentes em Prontera, mas algum moleque tinha de arranjar seu pão do jeito mais difícil para ele. Bem que o Chefe da guarda, Hopper, havia lhe avisado: Prontera tem tamanho de metrópole e problemas de vilarejo.

* * *

Da primeira vez em que Mike viu o garoto, não o reconheceu. Na verdade, a saia da Guilda dos Bruxos deixava claro que era uma garota, portanto, ele não ligou uma coisa à outra. Ela estava sentada na guia da calçada, numa rua mais deserta, quando ele estava caminhando em direção ao Quartel. Ele a viu e percebeu que ela escondia algo na capa, mas não se importou muito. Na verdade, no que reparou mesmo foram a beleza dela e o quanto ela estava suja. Mas ela olhou para ele, principalmente para a sua armadura e espada, de uma forma tão assustada que ele decidiu não puxar assunto com ela.

Na segunda vez foi mais fácil de ligar o tal ladrão do mercadinho a ela. Até porque ela estava saindo correndo de uma loja, com alguns pacotes nas mãos e alguém gritava "Ladrão! Ladrão! "a plenos pulmões. Quando reconheceu seu uniforme, ela fez surgir estacas do chão instantaneamente. Ao mesmo tempo ele bloqueou e desviou do caminho das estacas. Então ela lançou uma Nevasca, mas não conseguiu desviar do próprio ataque devido à rua estreita e esperava que ele não a visse em meio à tempestade. Ele lançou um ataque refletor, de modo que toda a neve que deveria bater nele foi para cima dela. Ela caiu no chão com o impacto e ele a pegou pelo braço, prendendo suas mãos nas costas com uma algema que silenciava sua magia.

Quando a tempestade cessou, uma pequena multidão havia se aglomerado nas janelas e casas da rua. Mike a conduziu até o lugar em que tinha prendido seu Peco para fazer a ronda. Ele se virou de frente para a garota e a reconheceu.

\- Eu já te vi antes, né? – Ela ficou quieta. Sua expressão era séria. – Olha, se você anda roubando comida por estar com fome, não precisa. Existem vários lugares que ajudam sem-tetos na cidade. – Ele disse enquanto ajeitava a sela do Peco – Põe o pé aqui e faz um impulso pra subir. – Ela se manteve imóvel. Ele suspirou e a agarrou pelas pernas, subindo no Peco. Então a ajudou a se sentar de modo que ficasse sentada com as duas pernas para o mesmo lado da montaria, já que estava de saia. Foram à sede da guarda mais próxima.

Quando Mike soltou as algemas, ela tentou conjurar qualquer coisa, sem sucesso. A sala em que estavam deveria ter proteções. Era uma sala vazia com uma mesa e uma cadeira de cada lado. Sobre a mesa haviam alguns canecos de alumínio e uma garrafa do mesmo material.

\- Pode sentar – Ele disse, acendendo a luz e trancando a porta.

Uma Templária havia revistado a garota e encontrou uma adaga, um cetro, uma carteira vazia, uma mochila com roupas e algumas poções, além da comida roubada. Ela tirou a capa também, para garantir que não haveriam bolsos falsos. A roupa era feita de couro e não haviam bolsos. A garota também teve de tirar as botas, que poderiam ter bolsos, e estava de meias.

Mike não teve tempo de se virar, pois a garota se jogou sobre ele e tentou lhe aplicar um mata-leão, sem sucesso. Foi fácil forçar seus braços finos a soltarem o seu pescoço e, quando ela começou a tentar socá-lo e estapeá-lo desesperadamente, ele segurou os seus braços com o máximo de firmeza que conseguia sem machucar e esperou que ela se acalmasse. Ela desistiu e começou a lacrimejar, soltando os braços. Mike hesitou, mas a soltou logo depois.

Ela ficou parada o encarando e lacrimejando por alguns minutos. Ele foi até a mesa sem tirar os olhos dela, e abriu a garrafa para colocar um pouco do líquido na caneca e a entregou.

\- É água. Pode tomar.

Ela desconfiou, mas pegou a caneca quando viu a forma como ele olhava. Não estava bravo, nem incomodado. Não estava sequer neutro. Na verdade, aquela era provavelmente a expressão mais suave que alguém já havia tido olhando para ela. Ele estava até sorrindo.

Engoliu a água sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele continuou olhado para ela com calma, como se para garantir que nada de mau aconteceria. Ela era sensitiva, como todos os magos, e soube que ele não estava fingindo.

Quando terminou, Mike puxou a cadeira da mesa e ela se sentou. Ele se sentou no lado oposto, de frente para ela.

\- Mais calma? – Ela acenou que sim – Ok. Como é o seu nome?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Tudo bem, eu me apresento antes. Meu nome é Michael. Trabalho para a guarda municipal. Sou um Templário. E você?

\- ... Eleven.

\- Eleven? Esse é o seu nome? – Ela acenou com a cabeça de novo – De onde você veio?

\- Geffen.

\- Ok. E por que você veio para Prontera, Eleven? - Ela ficou em silêncio e acenou que não com a cabeça. – Não quer me falar? Tudo bem. Por que você estava roubando?

\- Tô com fome.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. Olha, eu vou buscar algo pra você comer. Enquanto isso, a moça que te revistou vai ficar aqui, tudo bem? – Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Mike saiu pela porta e a Templária entrou logo depois. Ele voltou com um prato de pão e um copo de café, e a Templária saiu trancando a porta novamente. Eleven comeu o pão rapidamente, lambendo dos lábios e dos dedos os restos de manteiga. Ela provou o café, mas não gostou. Mike bebeu no seu lugar e encheu a caneca dela de água novamente.

\- Eleven, você anda dormindo onde?

\- Na rua. – Ela disse, ainda hesitante. Ele entendeu porque ela cheirava meio mal e a pele de animal da sua capa, que deveria ser branca, estava cinza.

\- Você não tem dinheiro para dormir num hotel? – Ela acenou que não – Olha, eu posso te ajudar e arranjar um lugar pra você ficar aqui na cidade, mas preciso saber o que você veio fazer aqui. Eu sou um Templário, não posso ajudar alguém que pode prejudicar os outros. E se você estiver aqui pra matar alguém?

\- Não vou matar ninguém. Vou matar um monstro.

\- Um monstro? – Ele se interessou. Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Qual?

\- O dragão de três cabeças.

\- Mas não tem nenhum dragão em Prontera.

\- Ele fica no Norte.

\- Então você tá viajando pro Norte? – Ela acenou que sim - Então por que você veio pra Prontera?

Ela demorou mais para responder, pensando.

\- Me disseram pra vir.

\- Quem te disse? – Ela não respondeu. Mike suspirou. Ela olhava para o copo vazio e ele a encarava. Eleven. Que tipo de nome era aquele?

Então Eleven queria matar algo, mas estava no Norte. E ela veio a mando de alguém. Era tranquilizador e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Mas Mike tinha um coração de Sacerdote no fundo do peito e os olhos dela lhe pareciam muito sinceros para estar escondendo algo de muito ruim. Também não estava mentido, ele havia sido treinado para identificar mentiras.

Ele suspirou e resolveu dar um voto de confiança a ela.

\- Olha, Eleven, se você prometer não roubar mais os outros, posso te soltar. Mas se pegarmos você fazendo algo fora da lei de novo, vamos te prender. Tudo bem? – Ele sentia que precisava falar com ela com mais cuidado. Ela não aparentava ser mais jovem que ele, mas lhe parecia ser muito ingênua. Talvez algo nos seus olhos. Ela acenou que sim. – Promete?

Ela o olhou como se se lembrasse de algo e seus olhos brilharam.

\- Prometo – ela sorriu levemente. Mike deu um sorriso maior e deixou que ela saísse da sala e pegasse as suas coisas. Então ele a acompanhou para fora da delegacia.

Pensou para onde poderia enviá-la. Embora conhecesse organizações e estalagens, ele ainda queria entender aquela garota. Avisou os colegas que não voltaria mais naquele dia, pois estaria a acompanhando.

\- Se você quiser tomar um banho, posso te emprestar a banheira de casa – Disse. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. Provavelmente não o atacaria mais, pois já estava sem algemas e com todas as suas coisas.

Ele subiu no Peco e pediu que ela subisse na sua frente e ela foi dessa vez, jogando a capa entre as pernas para conseguir colocar cada uma de um lado. Ele ficou vermelho pela desenvoltura dela e por conseguir sentir o corpo dela nas partes que que não eram cobertas pela armadura, mas não poderia ficar de costas para alguém que havia acabado de prender.

O apartamento que dividia com Will era mais ao Norte, perto da Igreja. A viagem foi rápida. Ele tentou puxar assunto novamente.

\- Bom, Eleven. Agora que você não está mais presa, podemos conversar melhor. O que acha? – ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Ok. Pode me chamar de Mike, então. Nós estamos indo para o apartamento que eu divido com o meu amigo Will. Provavelmente ele não vai estar lá. A essa hora ele deve estar na Igreja. Você já viu a Igreja de Prontera? – Ela acenou que sim novamente - Já entrou lá? – Acenou que não – Will passa o dia lá porque é Sacerdote. Posso te mostrar a Igreja depois se você quiser. – Ela sorriu, concordando.

Era difícil fazer com que ela falasse. Tentou perguntar coisas que exigiam respostas mais complexas.

\- Por que você se chama Eleven? – Ela se assustou e seu corpo ficou tenso – Não precisa responder se não quiser – ela não respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio. Chegaram ao prédio de Mike. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, ele lhe mostrou o banheiro e lhe deu uma muda de roupas que pertenciam a ele mesmo.

\- Posso levar suas roupas pra lavar?

Ela foi até o banheiro, tirou tudo que tinha, esvaziou todos os bolsos possíveis e guardou suas coisas numa sacola que Mike lhe deu. Então abriu a porta e lhe deu as roupas por uma fresta da porta. Ele levou até uma vizinha e lhe pediu que lavasse.

Eleven ficou um bom tempo na banheira, mas Mike sabia que ela não havia fugido por dois motivos: a janela do banheiro dava na varanda no apartamento, que Mike conseguia ver claramente do sofá em que estava. Além disso, ele ouvia o barulho da água lá dentro, pelas paredes finas. Assim que ele se permitiu cochilar, ela saiu.

Eleven estava parada na sua frente, quieta. Tinha os cabelos molhados penteados para trás e as roupas dele ficavam grandes nela, então estava com as mangas da blusa e as pernas da calça dobradas. Com a sua estatura baixa e a expressão inocente, parecia uma criança.

\- Tá com fome? – Ela acenou que sim.

Mike esquentou um pouco de carne e colocou um pão na mesa, algumas frutas e uma farofa. Enquanto ela comia, ele esquentava alguns waffles na tostadeira. Ele colocou num prato e jogou mel por cima. Eleven sorriu para ele genuinamente pela primeira vez quando ele colocou os waffles sobre a mesa. Ele soltou uma risada.

\- Você tem algum apelido? – Ele perguntou, começando a comer também. Ela acenou que não – Posso te dar um, então? – Ela o olhou com expectativa – Que tal El? É uma diminuição de Eleven. Igual a Mike - ela sorriu - O que você acha? Gostou? – Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de comer, ela acabou cochilando no mesmo sofá onde Mike havia sentado mais cedo. Ele a observou dormir por um bom tempo, e então foi até o banheiro ver a sacola com as coisas dela.

Encontrou a adaga e o cetro, uma sacola de moedas vazia. Numa bolsinha havia todo tipo de poções e utensílios para Bruxos. Na carteira, havia um documento que comprovava seu nome (sem sobrenome) e que ela era uma Bruxa credenciada. Também havia um papel escrito "Lago do Abismo, dragão de três cabeças, Diadema de Fricca" à mão e a foto de um homem velho e magro, com porte elegante, cabelos brancos e expressão dura. Ficou intrigado com aquela foto. Não parecia ser parente de Eleven, ou ao menos não tinha a feição parecida com a dela. Também haviam pequeninas garrafas de poções avulsas, provavelmente para caber dentro da bota ou em bolsos da capa. Todos frascos e pacotes eram nomeados. Ele abriu alguns e comprovou que o cheiro era correspondente à poção certa. Também havia uma bolsinha que deveria guardar mudas de roupa e objetos de higiene pessoal, e ela já havia dado as peças para que ele mandasse lavar mais cedo. Levou a sacola para a sala e a colocou ao lado de El, que não aparentava ter acordado. Se sentou na poltrona ao lado dela e se permitiu cochilar novamente, embora estivesse alerta.

* * *

N/A: O que acharam? Detalhes sobre a roupa dos personagens e mapa podem ser encontrados facilmente na internet. Neste capítulo eles só ficaram em Prontera, mas quando aparecerem mapas novos vou indicar o nome deles para quem quiser procurar.

Comentários são muito bem aceitos e amados!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crônicas de Midgard**

* * *

Mileven, leve DustinxMax e Byclair. Mike sempre quis uma aventura pra chamar de sua. Uma garota misteriosa e uma missão quase impossível o levarão até ela.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Assim que anoiteceu Will chegou ao apartamento. A primeira coisa que estranhou foi ver Mike em casa àquela hora, provavelmente já há muito tempo, pois já estava sem a armadura e tinha a cara amassada de quem estivera dormindo.

Depois olhou para o sofá e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o garoto deitado no sofá.

\- Mike? Quem é esse? – Perguntou, meio assustado e ao mesmo tempo segurando a voz para não acordar o estranho. Ele tinha essa mania de ser muito legal até com quem não conhecia.

Mike o puxou para o quarto do amigo e lhe contou a história enquanto guardava seus pertences e separava roupas para tomar banho. Quando Mike terminou a história, ele estava sentado na cama sem entender o que diabos havia levado o amigo a trazer uma Bruxa estranha e cheia de segredos para casa.

Mike não era assim. Ele era um Templário duro na queda e mais duro ainda com as pessoas que perturbavam a paz dele e de Prontera. Ele já havia prendido mulheres antes, e ele era duro com elas do mesmo jeito. Ele não lhe dava apelidos nem emprestava suas roupas.

No banho, Will se permitiu pensar mais a fundo a situação. Ele sabia que Mike não era como ele, Mike gostava de garotas. E Will já havia superado isso há muito tempo, apesar de ter ficado mais difícil desde que alugaram o apartamento juntos. Mas ele não precisava se apaixonar por uma estranha ladra de pão. Ah sim, aquilo era paixão, com certeza. Will atendia pessoas apaixonadas pelas pessoas erradas na Igreja, às vezes. Ele mesmo fora uma delas. E ele sabia que Mike não tinha percebido isso ainda, pois encarava a garota a dormir como se ela pudesse lhe responder por que diabos ele havia feito tudo aquilo para ela.

Mas se preocupava. Pelo amigo e por si mesmo, pois nenhum dos dois sabia o que ela poderia estar planejando.

* * *

O jovem Dustin Henderson tinha uma vida simples. Depois de passar longos anos na Guilda dos Alquimistas, um dia ele acordou querendo algo mais divertido da vida. Por isso, fugiu no meio da noite. Foi morar em Prontera, a capital de Rune Midgard, onde todas as pessoas interessantes moravam.

Ele vivia em uma pensão das mais simples, mas o marido da dona do lugar, Sr. Clarke, era um Alquimista renomado e aceitou continuar a ensinar a Alquimia a Dustin, desde que ele aceitasse que o garoto também queria estudar música nas horas vagas e jamais seria um Alquimista reconhecido pela Guilda. Tudo para espalhar o conhecimento, pensou Sr. Clarke.

De manhã Dustin estudava Alquimia e fazia todo tipo de poções para vender. À tarde ele estudava com outro mestre, o famoso Bardo Murphy que morava numa cabana ao lado da Igreja de Prontera. Como os Bardos tinham um sistema menos rígido, Dustin pôde ser nomeado um deles sem problemas, apenas com a condecoração do seu mestre. Aos finais de semana ele gostava de ficar na Praça Central de Prontera, curando com suas músicas os viajantes cansados que buscavam descanso e abrigo na capital e revendendo suas poções.

Sua personalidade brincalhona e extrovertida lhe proporcionava conhecer todo tipo de pessoas, em especial os viajantes. Foi assim que ele conheceu Mike Wheeler, o Templário magrelo e seu melhor amigo, Will Byers, o Sacerdote.

\- Bruxa andarilha? Não vi nenhuma não. Nem ouvi falar. Por quê?

\- O Mike achou essa menina roubando uma vendinha e inventou de levar ela pra casa ontem. Ela disse que tem que matar um monstro no Norte, mas não fala porquê.

Will encontrou Dustin na biblioteca da Igreja logo cedo no dia seguinte e resolveu contar a novidade ao amigo. Dustin conhecia Prontera inteira, talvez conhecesse a garota. Não era o caso.

\- Uma garota? O Wheeler? Caramba! Nosso menino tá crescendo, hein! – Dustin brincou, mas Will não tirou a expressão preocupada do rosto.

\- É, acho que sim. Só não sei porque ele levou ela pra casa. Ela dormiu a tarde e a noite inteiras. Quando eu saí, o Mike já tinha até pegado as roupas dela que ele tinha mandado lavar. Tem noção?

Dustin havia percebido os ciúmes de Will e se sentia mal pelo amigo. Fosse aquilo ciúme de amizade ou algo a mais, ambos sabiam que era raiva gasta à toa. Wheeler poderia ser bem teimoso quando quisesse.

\- Eu quero ver essa garota. Vou chamar o Lucas pra ir na casa de vocês hoje. Quero ver a cara dela.

Will concordou. Se Dustin fosse com a cara dela assim como Mike foi, pelo menos ele poderia ajudar a mandar a garota para outro lugar. Ele não era assim com as pessoas, mas os ciúmes de Mike geralmente lhe deixavam cego e o que ele tinha de mais sacerdotal era perdido por egoísmo. Quando tudo isso acabasse, ele provavelmente cairia em si e se sentiria mal. Mas não ainda.

* * *

Mike acordou El receoso. Ele havia colocado uma coberta sobre ela antes de dormir e dormiu de porta aberta, para ficar alerta caso ela acordasse. Seu sono era bem leve.

Não foi o caso. El só acordou com a ajuda de Mike, na manhã seguinte. Will já havia saído. Suas roupas estavam dobradas sobre uma mesinha e a sacola com seus pertences estava no chão ao seu lado. O garoto que a acordou tinha o mesmo cheiro das roupas e cobertas com que ela dormiu e ela teve um sono calmo pela primeira vez desde que havia saído de casa, sorrindo preguiçosamente ao vê-lo e sentir seu cheiro perto dela. Mike corou.

\- Bom dia, El. Suas roupas já estão limpas. As suas coisas estão aqui – apontou – Quer tomar café? – Apontou para a mesa.

Haviam waffles, mel, pão e frutas sobre a mesa e ela sorriu genuinamente. Se trocou rapidamente no banheiro e se sentou à mesa. Mike se sentou com ela.

\- Então, El... você já sabe como vai fazer pra viajar? – Ela ficou com a expressão séria e acenou que não – Você sabe para onde tem que ir?

\- Mais ou menos – eram as primeiras palavras que ela falava no dia.

\- Sabe qual cidade fica mais perto? Porque se você quiser, posso te emprestar um dinheiro e você pode pegar uma Kafra... – ela arregalou os olhos e acenou que não com determinação – Não? Por quê?

\- Não posso viajar com Kafras.

\- Por quê? Elas te baniram? Você fez algo pra elas? – Ela acenou que não.

\- Não posso trapacear.

 _-_ Calma aí. Então você tem que ir a pé? – Mike perguntou surpreso. Ela acenou que sim – Até o Lago do Abismo?

Ela se assustou. Ele não deveria saber do Lago do Abismo. Ele percebeu o erro, mas não conseguiu se explicar. El olhou para a sacola ao lado do sofá e depois para ele. Ele ficou vermelho. Eleven ficou muito brava. Ela havia confiado nele, e ele havia mexido nas coisas dela?

Subitamente ela se levantou da mesa e foi até as suas coisas, enfiando os frascos pelos bolsos e prendendo as armas e bolsas na cintura e nas costas.

\- El, espera! Me desculpa, eu não quis invadir a sua privacidade. El! – Ele falava, mas ela o ignorava. Ela foi em direção à porta, mas Mike ficou no caminho. Estava desarmado. Ela não precisava de armas para causar um estrago, mas parou.

\- Mike, me deixa sair – Ela disse olhando para o chão, controlando a raiva.

\- Não até você ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer.

Eleven suspirou resignada e olhou para ele. Não poderia conjurar uma magia e lhe tirar do caminho. Não depois de ele a ter ajudado tanto. E ainda queria lhe dar dinheiro, sem nenhuma garantia que a visse novamente. Esperou, olhando nos seus olhos e com os braços cruzados.

\- Me desculpa por ter mexido nas suas coisas. Mas você não me contou nada e eu realmente quero te ajudar. Se você tá procurando o dragão de três cabeças do Lago do Abismo, o nome dele é Hydrolancer. Ele guarda o Diadema de Fricca, uma joia muito poderosa para qualquer Mago e Bruxo que use. É isso que você precisa pegar? – Ela acenou que sim, resignada – Se você não pode ir de Kafra até a cidade mais próxima, que é Hugel, pode ir de avião até Juno? – Ela acenou que não – Tá. Eu conheço alguns amigos que podem ajudar. Se eu e meus amigos nos oferecêssemos pra ir com você, você aceitaria?

Eleven parou e pensou um pouco. Não sabia se deveria ir sozinha. Ele... o que lhe resignou essa missão... Ele nunca disse nada sobre companhias. Talvez não pensou que ela pudesse arranjar alguém. Nem ela mesma pensou nisso, até aquela manhã. Sendo bem sincera, se não fosse por Mike ela duvidava que conseguiria arranjar ânimo para sair de Prontera.

Ela havia chegado na cidade por engano, mas estava quase morta quando viu os portões ao longe, sem comida e cansada. Tinha medo de morrer se seguisse pelo Norte. Ela recuperou seu estoque de poções, mas pouco sobrou para sobreviver depois disso. Quando o dinheiro acabou, ela saiu da estalagem em que estava e simplesmente começou a dormir debaixo de onde estivesse limpo e seco, desesperançosa e decepcionada consigo mesma. Depois de oferecer casa, comida e roupas lavadas, Mike lhe oferecia companhia. Ninguém havia lhe tratado tão bem em toda a vida.

Eleven olhou nos olhos dele. Ele realmente a chamava de El. Nunca pensou que seu nome tão estranho, esse peso que carregava, poderia gerar um apelido tão simples. Tão leve.

Mike estava encostado na porta de saída do apartamento, sem armadura, usando uma malha de gola alta e manga comprida. Deveria ser a roupa que usava por baixo da armadura. Ele era tão diferente sem a ombreira e capa. Havia visto no dia anterior, mas agora tinha todos os sentidos no lugar para perceber. Sua expressão era de expectativa e ao mesmo tempo hesitante.

\- Aceitaria. – Ela respondeu depois do que pareciam horas de espera para Mike. Respirou aliviado.

Ao mesmo tempo sentia felicidade e ansiedade. Teria que convidar os amigos e ver se eles aceitavam. Will não aceitaria facilmente. Teria de sair da guarda municipal. Estava prestes a ter a sua primeira aventura, com uma estranha. Esperara a vida inteira por isso, mas também sentia medo.

* * *

N/A: Vou admitir que resolvi transformar o Dustin em Alquimista para que o pessoal pudesse usar o carrinho. E também porque nunca entendi muito bem como bardos funcionam em batalha. O que acharam?

No próximo capítulo a história começa de verdade. O final já está planejado, mas não consegui escrever muito durante o ano novo e vou voltar a fazer isso assim que publicar este capítulo. Não sei se essa história vai atingir muita gente, agora que a animação com a nova temporada de Stranger Things diminuiu, mas quero muito finalizar e postar essa história, como parte de um desafio pessoal. Se alguém estiver lendo, pode dar um alô?

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
